This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Although signal in SSFP-DWI is composed of both spin echo and multiple stimulated echoes, experiments have shown that motion induced artifacts in SSFP-DWI can still be reduced by correcting navigated phase errors or averaging multiple DWI scans. In this work, we will present a SSFP 3D rotating spiral (3DRS) method for fast DWI and diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) acquisition, which is based on our previously reported 3D-SNAILS technique [1]. By combining SSFP-DWI and 3DRS readouts in this approach, high quality diffusion weighted volumes can be rapidly acquired with very high SNR efficiency and low sensitivity to motion artifacts. One key result of the proposed auto-calibrated kSPA algorithm is that the reconstruction kernel can be computed using calibration data acquired at any location. To accomplish that we only need to translate the surrounding sampling points to center at a set of grid points in the middle of the calibration region. We then repeat the reconstruction for each coil to form the final image similar to the GRAPPA algorithm.